Fifty Shades Of Tabby
by acebear
Summary: not sure what to say but lots of tabby sex


Fifty Shades Of Tabby

Don't anything but this work of fiction

Tony walked into Abby's lab not really knowing why she wanted him to come down once Ziva and McGee had left for the night but he wasn't going to complain about seeing his girl . His girl that was still strange to say giving the fact they had only been seeing each other for only 6 months and what a amazing 6 months they have been . He was just about to see where she was since she wasn't in the main lab ( or so he thought ) and it didn't look like she was in her office just then the door closed behind him making him jump and turn around . What he saw when he turned around was just shocking in a good way . What he saw was Abby standing there wearing nothing but his favorite pair of her heels and holding a can of whip cream . She gave him a look like are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here that look was all he needed he stripped off his own cloths before walking over and taking the can from her and using it on her going from her neck down her body making sure to put a good amount of cream on her nipples once he had finished he started licking off the cream from her neck slowly making her moan and shiver with every lick with every lick after the cream was gone for a spot he would kiss it leaving a trail of kisses where the cream had just been . It didn't take long tile all the cream was gone and he had her against the door eating her out .

It only took a few more licks and sucks for her to start coming hard he didn't miss a drop of her . Once he was finished he set he back on the floor and kissed her she could taste herself on him they looked into each others eyes for a moment or two after parting from the kiss . Soon she was wrapped around him against the wall moaning as he entered her fast . After being there for a little he spun them around and set her on the evidence table not braking their kisses or thrusts . It wasn't long after they had gotten to the table they she could feel his cock twitch making her walls close around it she then arched her back and pushed up as they came together fast and hard . He kissed her once last time after they're breath was back to normal she then smiled and said that was more amazing then usual then got off the table . She then said come on let's go home I need a shower . He smiled and laughed a little before getting dressed . She walked into her office and grabbed her cloths and getting dressed well all except her underwear that she picked up and walked over to him and put in his jacket pocket . After she had put it in his pocket he pulled her close to him and started kissing her . They just stood there making out for what seemed like hours but it was actually a few mins they were off in their own little world .

Soon they needed air so they parted once again after getting their breath back she took his hand and let him to the elevator where she shut it off once they got in . He was just about to ask what she was doing when she got on her knees and started undoing his pants . Once she had his pants undone and down she then took him in her mouth just the feeling of her mouth around him almost made him come before she even really started . She started licked slow at first before speeding up and taking more of him into her mouth . After a few mins of her working on him she could feel him start to twitch she looked up and him meeting his eyes before taking him out of her mouth and standing up . Once she was up he picked her up and pushed her against the wall and entered her and as soon as he did that was all it took he was coming hard inside her for the second time that night them both knowing that this was going to be a long night of both love making a play .

After getting dressed again they quickly turned on the elevator and made they're way to his car . Where they got in the backseat for they're third round of love making each time feeling better then the last . After they finished they looked into each others eyes for a moment before she finally said I love you so much then kissed him once more before they got dressed and finally heading home . It didn't take them long to get home once they had they went to the room where they kept all her toys . Once they got in the room is when the playing began . She walked over to one toy and he walked over and got a different one . They came back over to each other and looked and what each other had and decided witch one they would use first after a few moments they finally decided to use what she had picked first so they got undressed and made their way over to the bed in the room after they did that is when he went and grabbed a few ties so he could tie her up . It didn't take him long once he had finished with the ties he grabbed the toy and began to use it . It took about 10 mins after he started that she was coming fast . They then spent the next 2 or 3 hours just using different toys .After they decided they had enough play for the night they decided to go take a shower . Soon after getting clean they stood there in the shower making out and letting the water just hit them . Soon they needed air and once they got it back she looked at him for a moment before asking him to make love to her . He picked her up and moved them to the back of the shower holding her against the wall as he entered her deep and fast . It didn't take long til the kisses were getting sloppy and they were both close it only took one more thrust and kiss and they were both coming hard and fast .

After getting their breathing back he pulled out of her and set her down then went to shut off the shower then walked back over to her . They got out of the shower and put their robes on and after they did he picked her up again and carried her to the bedroom . After laying her down he thought about them going at it again but then he saw her yawn so he just covered her up and got into bed himself . Soon as he covered himself up she rolled over and snuggled into him and falling asleep it wasn't long after she did that he gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her he loved her and fell asleep himself .

A/n OK stopping this chapter here not sure where this story is going but we will find out so let me know what u think where u think this should lead

yours always

acebear


End file.
